For your entertainment
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Aku ada disini, untuk menghiburmu.” Matt/Mello. very, very sexy kinky.


**Title: **For your entertainment

**Pair: **Matt/Mello

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **"Aku ada disini, untuk menghiburmu." Matt/Mello. very, very sexy kinky.

**© DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Bosan. Mello merasa sangat bosan sekali.

Disanalah dia, duduk terlentang di atas sofa besar yang berada di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Mereka? Ya, Matt dan Mello, lebih tepatnya. Matt duduk bersebrangan dari tempat Mello, sibuk memainkan PSP konyol miliknya yang berwarna biru muda.

Mello menghela nafas panjang, membuat Matt memalingkan kedua matanya kearah kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Ada apa, Mels?" tanya sang pemuda maniak peralatan elektronik.

Mello memberikannya tatapan tajam. "Aku bosan." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah sesuatu yang berguna." Senyuman mengejek merekah di bibir tipis Matt seraya dia mengatakan hal itu. Dia langsung di hadiahi lemparan bantal sofa dari Mello yang berada di seberangnya.

"Cih, kayak dirimu melakukan sesuatu yang berguna saja! Yang kau kerjakan cuman memainkan PSP norakmu itu dari pagi hingga malam! Lebih baik kau mencari cara untuk menghiburku agar aku tak merasa bosan lagi!" perintah Mello, atau lebih tepatnya; paksa Mello.

Matt sempat terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar perkataan Mello. mendadak dia mematikan PSP-nya dan menaruhnya ke atas meja, kemudian dia berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak untuk duduk di atas meja tempat dia menaruh PSP-nya barusan.

"Membuatmu terhibur, eh?" ucap Matt sambil membuka kacamata goggle yang menutupi kedua matanya. Mello sedikit terperanga saat melihat Matt membuka goggle anehnya, memperlihatkan kedua mata cantik berwarna hijau terang bagaikan daun segar...

"...Mail Jeevas, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Mello mulai bernada mengancam. Matt kini memasang seringai lebar di wajahnya, lalu dia mengigit sarung tangannya dan menariknya hingga lepas dan memunculkan telapak tangannya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama kepada tangannya yang satu lagi. Dengan gerakan lambat, dan penuh penghayatan.

"Oh...." sepertinya Mello tahu kearah manakah hal ini akan berlanjut... "_Stripping_, Matty? Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuatku terhibur." Candanya, membuat Matt yang berada di depannya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah profesi yang aku geluti sebelum kau menemukanku...ya kau tahu lah, untuk mencari uang sangat susah sekali akhir-akhir ini..." Matt kini terbaring di atas meja, dengan kedua kaki menjulang ke atas, dia pun meregangkan tangannya untuk melepas boots hitamnya, dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Sebelah alis mata Mello menaik, begitu juga dengan ujung bibirnya. "Benarkah? Tapi kau tak di jahili oleh pelangganmu sendiri saat melakukan '_pekerjaan_' mu itu kan, Matty?" kedua mata Mello ikut bergerak tatkala Matt memutar badannya ke posisi duduk, lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat T-shirt lengan panjang bermotif stripes hitam-merah yang dia kenakan hingga batas dada.

"Tentu tidak, aku tak melakukannya kepada sembarang orang, hanya kepada orang-orang yang memesan jasaku saja... dan kebanyakan '_klien_' ku adalah gadis-gadis belia yang ingin tahu tentang seluk-bekuk tubuh lelaki..."

Akhirnya Matt berhasil melepaskan bajunya, kemudian dia duduk bersebrangan kaki tepat di depan Mello. tapi dia belum melepaskan celana jeansnya. Padahal hal terbagus dari seluruh '_pertunjukan_' yang Matt lakukan untuknya ini berada di balik celana jeansnya...bahkan Mello bisa melihat bentukannya dari luar.

"Wow, mereka pasti gadis-gadis yang sangat beruntung sekali." Mello mendekatkan badannya hingga menyentuh Matt, dengan sekali dorongan pelan, Matt telah terbaring di atas meja lagi. Namun bedanya; ada Mello berada di atasnya, dengan kedua tangan yang menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

Matt tertawa. "Kau bisa berkata seperti itu... dan service-ku memuaskan rasa keingintahuan mereka." Katanya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang sempat menjadi kering untuk sesaat.

Mello menghiraukan perkataan Matt. Dia sibuk membuka ikat pinggang celana Matt, kemudian membuangnya ke lantai. Lalu dia menatap kancing celana jeans Matt sambil menyeringai, dia tahu kalau '_hadiah_' miliknya di sembunyikan di balik celana...

"Kau tahu," Mello mulai berbicara sambil menurunkan restleting celana Matt. "Kita seharusnya melakukan hal ini pada saat hari jadi kita yang kemarin." Tambahnya.

Matt memutar kedua matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Mello.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Bad Romance", **_**by: Lady Gaga**_)

**MATTGASM:**....Saya kembali aktif?? No, no, nein, nein! *gampar* lagi kabur dari belajar, bikin fic pun menjadi tempat pelarian XD whooo~ _I'm here for your entertainment!_ Rasanya tak asing, betul?? Argh, gua bikin M/M melulu! kapan gua bisa bikin fanfic tentang Star Trek?? Atau RPF-WilliamShatner/LeonardNimoy?? Terus kenapa nggak ada anak muda yang doyan StarTrek selain gua ada para orang tuaa??? Terus kenapa Uhura harus nyium Spock di Movie ke-11 Star Trek!?? Terus kenapa harus ada ujian nasional?? Terus kenapa banyak banget chara bashing minggu ini?? Terus kenapa gua nggak jadi anaknya William sama Leonard aja?? *kena hajar* okelah kalau begitu. thanks for reading, live long and prosper. xD

**OMAKE!: **judul "For your entertainment" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Adam Lambert._


End file.
